happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucy Clover
Lucy Clover '''(also known as '''Lucy) is a fan character. Characteristics Lucy is a fourteen-year old sky blue cannibalistic squirrel who was created by the DeviantART user, 42Andre24 . Lucy is very energetic and friendly, and is a happy-go-lucky teenager who loves fighting monsters and adventuring, as she's always carefree and more outgoing than her friends. She's always there for someone who has bad feelings and cheers them up. Lucy has sweet and bubbly attitude, and always tries to put a smile on everyone's faces. She's also very naïve, which makes her always seen being guarded. Despite being a princess, Lucy is a tomboyish girl, making her more like a tomboy princess. Owing to her rather sheltered upbringing, Lucy's optimism and enthusiasm can border on recklessness, to the point of endangering the people around her with her madcap antics. She's shown rarely being angry and upset, although her friends tend to destroy her homeworks, lose Lucy's pet, eat her muffins and throw her lucky charm, however, she treats her friends kindly and rarely holds grudges against them, but she is usually brutal towards her enemies. She seems fearless, however, she has an extremely coulrophobia (fear of clowns). This phobia is the most weakness of Lucy and can't be removed so easily. Every times when go to circus, she's cried out and holds Flippy's legs. Her personalities are matched up with her name (Lucy meaning "light" (born at dawn or daylight, may also refer to shiny look or light complexion) and Clover being associated with being lucky). Appearance Lucy have large eyes, big bushy tail, slim body, and two eyelashes. Her eyes have different colors and shapes that can changed by her emotions. Her eyes are symbolizes between Earth and sky, life and death, lightness and darkness, water and fire, independence and dependence, and young and adult. Her large busy tail can be something like couch, bed, trampoline, home for critters, and etc. . Her eyelashes symbolizes the relationships between tomboys, goths and girly girls. She's usually wears black short, hoodies and a lucky charm around her neck. Sometimes, she wears other necklaces instead of her lucky charm. While she has a lot outfits, only three main outfits she's always seen wearing: *A green hoodie with yellow stars on both of its sleeves. *A crimson hoodie with two strip lines on both its sleeves and a black star on its back. The star has angry eyes and a crack on its head. *An indigo hoodie with number 13 on its left sleeve and three tiny stars in front of it. The three have different emotions and colors: The first, the tiny star on the left, has blue (sometimes aqua) color with a sad expression that symbolizes weakness, gloom and betrayal. The second, a tiny star on the right, has pink color with an angry expression that symbolizes powers, toughness and wrath. The last one, a tiny star on top of other tiny stars, has bright yellow color with a joyous expression that symbolizes friendship, happiness and positiveness. Without her hoodies, she shown wears a white sweater with a large four-leaf clover mark in front it, but sometimes she wears a white t-shirt with a small four-leaf clover mark, and a long sleeve white shirt with black sleeves and four-leaf clover mark behind it. Ability & skill She have a lot abilities and skills than her adoptive brother, Flippy. Here's the list of her abilities and skills: *Able to lift heavy objects such buses, buildings, airplanes, ships, boulders, houses, trees, and mountains. *Able to fight monsters without her lucky charm. *Able to jump really high onto sky. *Able to knit sweaters, t-shirts, hoodies, and shirts. *Able to talk to animals, critters, plants and insects. *Able to draw and craft anything. *Her tail able to flirt any boys. (especially Handy and Toothy ) *Her eyes able to glowing in dark. *Able to see in night day. *Able to speak foreign languages. *Give strange knack for identifying when Fliqpy is around. *Able to see the futures and pasts. However, for ability seeing the futures and pasts is doesn't work to her to see her biological mother. This isn't working not because she is lazy but the ability can damage her brain, as Shiny Twinkle say about her ability. She's also able to shapeshifting (just like her best friend) but sometimes it doesn't work very well. Kills Lucy seems always kills Flaky, Lammy, Giggles and Petunia, however, when she attacks monsters, it's quite different that the monsters not get killed by her. This may be a hint that Lucy has little softer side to the monsters than her rivals. In her birthday, Friday the 13th, a lot people get killed by the powers of her lucky charm, but some people get killed by misfortune. Deaths Lucy rarely gets killed by anything because of her lucky charm. Occupations and careers She is a princess from another dimension, however her magic is very dangerous and uncontrollable. So, she lives on Earth with Flippy, her adopted brother. She became a student in a school called "Happy Tree School" and she liked it. After several years living on Earth, she later became a co-worker for Flippy. However, she only does four jobs correctly, as the others are incorrectly done because of her naïve personality. Gallery Who s want a plate of fried skunk head by 42andre24-da342vn.jpg Beware of the nice one by 42andre24-da38ftt.jpg Lucy makes a candy bread cake by 42andre24-da3go3g.jpg Lucy and oak by 42andre24-dad28f6.jpg Happy birthday 13th lucy clover by 42andre24-da2ruml.jpg Cooking with lucy by 42andre24-da2wjbg.jpg Category:DeviantART Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Squirrels Category:Female Characters Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Teenage Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Female Users Category:Male Users Category:Mammals Category:Characters with Phobias Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Rodents Category:Characters with a Flipped Out/Devil/Bad Side Category:More kills than deaths